


What is your favorite way to spend a lazy day?

by theonewiththeredhood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College!AU, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Other, Unbeta'd, agender!Castiel, artist!castiel, this is probably my favorite fluff thing i've written, trans!Dean Winchester - Freeform, transman!Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeredhood/pseuds/theonewiththeredhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled a prompt to flex my writing muscles.  Thinking about doing this daily or every other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is your favorite way to spend a lazy day?

     Castiel stretched in bed before wrapping an arm around Dean’s soft stomach.  “Morning, Love.”

     Dean groaned, “Cas, no.  I’m sleeping.”

     Castiel laughed, smiling over at their sleepy boyfriend, “Yeah, I know.”

     Dean sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes.  “Why’d you wake me up?”

     Castiel rolled their eyes, tightening their grip on Dean’s stomach a bit.  “Don’t be so childish, Dean.  It’s almost noon.  I want you to be awake when I paint you for the first time.  I’m not that sorry.”

     Dean sighed, stretching under Castiel’s arm, “Let me get up, then.  I’ll get ready while you get your painting stuff.”

     Castiel nodded, knowing that ‘getting ready’ would include Dean slipping on a binder, into boxers, and a packer into them.  “Of course, Dean.  I’ll be a few minutes.”  They were well aware of how long it took their handsome boyfriend to get ready and that he preferred to do it in private.

     Castiel left the bedroom and headed to the recreation room they and Dean shared.  They stored all their paints, easels, pallets and canvases in there, and Dean had random car parts and machinery Castiel for which Castiel didn’t know the purposes or names.

     Castiel made sure to wait long enough for Dean’s process to be finished before they returned, smiling as they began to set up their art supplies.

     “Do you want any help?” Dean asked.

     Castiel smiled and shook their head.  “No, Dean.  Just sit there and look pr—handsome.”

     Dean smiled.  It made his heart clench in the best way to know that Castiel changed the phrase to be more appropriate to his gender when most people wouldn’t afford that for cis men.

     Castiel hummed, biting their tongue as they looked from their canvas to Dean.  “Are you all right if I pose you a bit?  If you don’t like the pose, I’m more than willing to take your suggestions.”

     Dean’s heart stuttered, and he swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry.  “Uh, yeah.  Of course.”  He knew Cas wouldn’t complain if he was uncomfortable in the pose they gave him and would just adjust him until he was comfortable, but he didn’t want to curb their artistic vision.

     Castiel gave Dean a pointed look as they walked over to pose him.  They smiled reassuringly as they pulled Dean into a standing, parting his bowed legs a bit and pointing one foot forward and one out.  “And put one hand on your hip here… And thread your other hand in your hair like that.  Perfect.  You look perfect.”

     Dean blushed, looking down from where Castiel had posed his head to smile at them.

     Castiel’s brow furrowed, “Hey! Stay in the position I posed you in!”  Castiel froze, eyes widening as they realized what they’d said.  “I mean, unless you’re uncomfortable.  I understand if you need to move to breathe or…”

     Dean looked back, working to show how unoffended he was to Castiel.  Hopefully, they’d understand.  He schooled his face into a moody expression.  “You’re fine, Cas.  Is this the kind of face you want me to pull?”

     Castiel grinned, “That’s perfect, Babe.  Stay just like that.”

     Castiel headed behind their easel, beginning to cover the blank canvas with contrasting colors of paint.

     It was several hours until they were done, and Dean had only had to break position a couple of times to cough or stretch.  It hadn’t bothered Castiel much.

     “I want to see the final product!” Dean shouted playfully, trying to get to the canvas that Castiel had moved to the rec room to dry after they’d told Dean to close his eyes to avoid seeing the work.

     Castiel put their hands on his hips, “No, Dean.  Wait until it’s dried.”

     “Fine,” Dean conceded before he leaned down to kiss them, wrapping his arms around their broad shoulders.

     The first time Dean saw it, he didn’t realize it was him.  It was hanging at a student art gala at his and Castiel’s college.  He was drawn to the piece because of the contrast of the pale man and the dark background.  It wasn’t until he got closer he noticed the white binder and boxers he could recognize as his own.

     Dean couldn’t believe it.  Castiel had gotten his exact replica on the canvas, down to the freckles splattered, literal flecks of paint on the canvas, on his pale skin.  His cheeks burned and his eyes stung as he read the title.

     “Adonis” by Castiel Milton.


End file.
